Au fil des saisons
by Suzy-san
Summary: Se rappeler des bons souvenirs passés auprès de sa moitié, mais aussi regretter son départ, tout au long de l'année, au fil des saisons... Grimm/Ichi OS UA


Titre: **Au fil des saisons...**

Couple: GrimmjowXIchigo

Disclamer: Tout appartient à Tite Kubo sama

* * *

-

_~*Printemps*~_

-_  
_

Tout doucement, les forêts semblaient se réveiller d'un long sommeil imposé.

Les nuages gris se dégageaient peu à peu pour laisser apparaître quelques tâches bleu azur du ciel, le soleil commençait à réchauffer cette terre si froide.

Lentement, les bourgeons se mettaient à éclore, comme pour rhabiller cette nature qui semblait dévêtue de sa verdure.

Les jours passaient et les couleurs des végétaux redonnaient vie à cet ensemble. Les pruniers et cerisiers étaient parsemés de fleurs, allant du blanc neige au rose, égayant ainsi le regard de chaque passant.

Au milieu de ce spectacle qu'offrait ce cosmos, un jeune homme marchait, en balayant de ces pas les quelques feuilles mortes qui s'étendaient sur le sol. Il s'allongea directement sur l'herbe fraîche et ferma les yeux, comme pour mieux apprécier la renaissance de la nature.

Quelques fois, Grimmjow venait ici, accompagné. A dire vrai, c'était leur endroit préféré. Oui, c'était...

L'air encore frais souleva furtivement les mèches bleues qui retombaient négligemment sur son front.  
Puis il ouvrit ses paupières.

Les jeunes feuilles d'un vert clair laissaient passer la luminosité. Quelques rayons de soleil passaient quelques fois le barrage verdoyant lorsqu'une petite bourrasque se manifestait, amenant avec elle une odeur de fleur fraîchement éclose.

A cette instant, une petite fleur d'un rose pâle, venue de nulle part tombait en faisant des cercles réguliers au dessus de Grimmjow. Celui-ci tendit son bras vers cette petite boule de pétales, prêt à la recueillir.

Elle vint se poser délicatement sur le creux de sa main.

Si petite, si douce, au doux parfum fleuri.

Si fragile mais si chère à ses yeux.

Cette fleur qui s'épanouissait à peine portait en elle l'envie d'un nouveau départ, de tout recommencer à 0. De pouvoir retrouver l'être tant aimé...

S'il n'avait pas été si stupide, peut être que....

Il ne le saura sans doute jamais.

-

_~*Été*~_

-_  
_

Le soleil brillait, haut perché dans son empire bleu sans aucun nuage à l'horizon.

La brise était chaude, amenant la bonne humeur aux gens.

L'été était arrivé, et les ballades à travers les forêts monnaie courante.

Les éclats de rire des enfants faisaient écho dans cette verdure.

Les arbustes donnaient à profusion des fruits gorgés de soleil.

Le temps était propice aux piques niques improvisés. Ils avaient un endroit où en face d'eux un petit ruisseau suivait son cours, des petits arbustes de baies et des arbres fruitiers faisaient une ombre plus qu'appréciable en ces temps de chaleur, au bord de ce dernier. Un vent léger venait agrémenter le tout.

Comme ils affectionnaient tant ce petit paradis sur terre, rien qu'à eux.

Marcher pieds nus sur cette herbe chatouilleuse, se baigner dans cette rivière ou encore regarder les étoiles lorsque la nuit tombait, étaient leurs passe temps favoris.

Il aimait regarder ce doux paysage mais il aimait encore plus lorsqu'il sentait sur lui le regard attentionné et rempli de tendresse de son amant le cajoler.

Grimmjow s'étala sur la pelouse chaude, près d'un fraisier.

Il tendit sa main et attrapa une fraise, d'un rouge éclatant et gorgée de chair. Il la goûta et la trouva exquise; comme l'étaient les lèvres et la bouche de son cher et tendre.

Fraise....ma fraise adorée...

-

_~*Automne*~_

-_  
_

Les jours commençaient à se raccourcir, le vent à changer de température. Les arbres se paraient peu à peu d'une autre robe, tout aussi splendide, comme un dernier défilé avant la fin.

Chaque année, ils allaient à Hokkaïdo admirer les couleurs jaunes au rouge vif des feuilles d'érables et des gingkos qui peuplaient en abondance ces paysages.

Ils contemplaient le coucher du soleil, sur la grande allée d'érables. Les feuilles rouges filtraient les rayons de l'astre, donnant une couleur rougeâtre tout autour d'eux. Main dans la main, ils n'avaient pas besoin d'exprimer ce qu'ils ressentaient, à ce moment là. Ils étaient bien, tout simplement et la chaleur de leur étreinte suffisait à le faire comprendre à l'un et l'autre.

Il revenait toujours à cet endroit mémorable. Il espérait que sa moitié ferait de même, qu'il n'oublierait pas leurs promenades, les piques-niques aux bords de cette clairière, les fous rires interminables...

Il revenait toujours ici, mais sans lui, c'était diffèrent. Comme si tout le charme avait disparu, comme si tout l'intérêt de venir ici s'était volatilisé.

Les arbres perdaient lentement les feuilles couleur feu, tapissant le sol.

Grimmjow tendit son bras et une feuille se posa sur sa main. Une feuille de momiji d'un roux resplendissant.

Comme il aimait tant cette nuance. Il se mit à la caresser, se souvenant de toutes les fois où il caressait les cheveux roux de son amant, lorsqu'il s'endormait.

Chose qu'il ne refera probablement plus...

-

_~*Hiver*~_

-_  
_

Le froid s'intensifiait de jour en jour. Les étendues de forêts étaient comme endormies; leurs branches nues bataillaient fermement contre les vents violents et secs qui s'abattaient contre eux. Le sol était dur et craquelait à chaque enjambée de Grimmjow.

Malgré cela, il était quand même venu.

La vision de ce décor sinistre lui fit penser à sa propre vie.

Vide, froide, sans vie. Sans lui, tout était comme mort, sans saveur.

Il s'arrêta et regarda le ciel gris, bondé de nuages. Puis il suivit du regard le premier flocon de neige de cet hiver glaciale. Il tendit sa main et cette petite touffe de neige se posa sans un bruit sur sa paume. Il eut un frisson qui lui parcourut tout le corps.

Elle lui sembla si gelée, si agressive au contact de sa peau.

Un peu comme le jour où il vit son amant partir sans se retourner. Il l'avait regardé sans bouger, pétrifié sur place, persuadé que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve. Ce ne fut pas le cas. Et lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il était trop tard.

La fierté pouvait vous faire tout un tas de choses que vous regrettez par la suite.

Pour Grimmjow, il le regrettait tous les jours, toutes les nuits, à chaque pas qu'il faisait, à chaque souffle, à chaque battement de cœur.

À chaque nuit passée seul, cherchant désespérément sa chaleur, sa main, son corps...

Il espérait simplement qu'il aille bien avec ou sans lui, peu importe.

L'horizon se couvrit lentement mais surement d'un épais manteau de neige d'un blanc immaculé.

Il était temps de rentrer, mais ici ou ailleurs, le froid sera toujours présent.

Il s'apprêtait à partir, abandonnant son poste d'observation quand une main attrapa la sienne.

Il se retourna, et écarquilla ses yeux en voyant la personne qui l'avait arrêté. Jamais il n'aurait pensé revoir cette personne qui lui était si précieuse, celle qui hantait ses rêves, celle qui était présente dans toutes ses pensées. Ses lèvres tremblèrent tellement qu'il se les mordit.

Des yeux ambrés câlinaient du regard le visage de Grimmjow. Puis leurs regards s'accrochèrent, rempli d'un amour sincère et partagé.

Grimmjow ne savait pas quoi dire, si ce n'est ce nom qu'il aimait répéter inlassablement:

_ Ichi...

Le dénommé Ichi lui sourit tendrement et s'approcha de lui jusqu'à ce que leurs souffles blanchis par le froid se rencontrèrent. Il serra fortement la main de Grimmjow, comme pour lui donner toute la chaleur de son amour qu'il ressentait pour le bleuté.

_ Tadaïma, Grimm.

Grimmjow le regarda, étonné mais si heureux qu'il soit de retour, près de lui. Il l'avait tant désiré, et s'il lui offrait une chance de réparer ses fautes, il la saisirait. Pour le chérir et le combler de bonheur, comme Ichigo le faisait, rien qu'en le regardant.

_ Okaïri, Ichi.

* * *

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS. Décrire la nature, j'adore!

Merci de m'avoir lue, j'espère qu'il vous a plu! à très bientôt!


End file.
